Wiatr od morza/Jan z Kolna
Jan z Kolna, żeglarz wsławiony na morzach Północy, budował u wybrzeża Leniwki swój wielki korab wyprawny. Wrócił był z podróży dalekich z trzosem złotem nabitym, zarobionym w służbach skandynawskich i duńskich, a wypłaconym mu w tamtych krajach przez ludzi władzę dzierżących. Teraz tu, w stronie ojczystej, postanowił własne swe sudno zbudować. Nigdzie bowiem na ziemi mu znanej nie miał w takiej ilości i w takim doborze sztamowego drzewa, nigdzie masztów tak jednolitych, na całym świecie polskimi przezwanych, nigdzie robotnika tak przedniego w dziele okrętowym jak w Gdańsku. Kupił tedy i płotem wysokim ogrodził miejsce pracy w zatoce Leniwki, między siedmią sosen a Pastwą Bąsacką, wzniósł wysokie osłony i wielkie, na palach pod dachem, szopy stoczni — ku ochronie materiałów, a sam stanął do pracy na czele swych robotników. Był to człowiek wzrostu wielkiego, w barach szeroki, twardy w karku, o grubym brzuchu, a kolanach i stopach potężnych. Latem i zimą w koszuli na piersiach rozpiętej, z gołą głową, którą włos długi, gęsty i bujny porastał, w skórzniach po same pachwiny i lekkim na ramionach kaftanie, lubował się w deszczach i mrozie, a oddychał wielkimi płucami naprawdę szeroko dopiero wśród wichrów Północy. Już był dwukrotnie opłynął Islandię, z formy swego lądu do tułowia łabędzia podobną, z dziobem na zachód północny zwróconym. Już z zasłon mlecznobiałych, ze mgły nieskalanej, wyłaniał się przed jego źrenicą ów przesmyk szalony, droga burzy, wiatrowisko miotające korabiem jak drzazgą bezsilną. Wały morskie podźwignięte przez burze wznosiły się tam na wysokość kilkunastułokciową. Korab wyniesiony na ich grzebień — wolno zstępował w doliny wśród gór wodnych rozpostarte, na milę morską szerokie. Ginęła już była przed jego źrenicą we mgłach wschodu błyszcząca kopuła Lang Jokuli, a na pograniczach Polarnego i Atlantyckiego Oceanu ląd Grenlandii się wychylał. Jan z Kolna widział już był oczyma owe linie brzegów proste, a przecie poszarpane w wyrwy nieskończone przez najdziksze wody. Wkraczał już, stojąc obok rejowego żagla na dziobie okrętu, w ciche, nieme, głuche, fiołkowymi cieniami wieczności przykryte ostoje, których jeszcze nigdy nie widziała źrenica człowieka. Tam z olbrzymich gór skalistych, z dolin pustynnych, skorupą lodu okutych, pędziły ku morzu rzeki tajemne w łożyskach lodowych, tu i ówdzie dymiąc się parą gorącą ukrytych gejzerów. Zmarznięte masy śniegowe, odpadłe z wyżyn ku wodom, dochodziły do urwisk nadbrzeżnych i tu od nadmiaru swej wagi potwornej toczyły się wielkimi bryłami, sunęły w ciche przystanie, kąpały w błękitach odmętu i wąskimi przesmyki wychodziły w ocean. Niosły się w wiatrach północy, błyszcząc i świecąc daleko — nawy wspaniałe, wiozące w wody południa wieść groźną o tajemnicach północy. Wielkie góry grenlandzkie stały tam w swych szatach urzekających spojrzenie, olśniewające samotną swą grozą. Jan z Kolna opłynął już był południowe cyple tego lądu i chodził w zachodnie, cieplejsze jego strony, które jednak były tak bardzo zimne jak północne kresy Islandii. Rozumiał się już na wichrach tamecznych. Poznał wicher północny, mgłę lub pogodę niosący, wschodni — ciepły i duszny, który lody południowej Grenlandii roztapia i czyste rozpościera powietrze nad skałami południowych przylądków. Zżył się już był z tameczną głuchą nocą, trwającą w ciągu wszystkich dni grudnia, aczkolwiek wydzierała z człowieka wolę, pamięć i radość istnienia. Zżył się już z tamtym dniem szarym, trwającym dziewięć miesięcy, aczkolwiek budził w sercu obłąkańczą tęsknotę za czymś niewiadomym, niepojętym, straconym. Zorza północna, łuk purpurowy, ozdobiony promieniami i snopami barw wielorakich, zielonych i żółtych, złotych i pomarańczowych — igrająca wieczyście z groźnymi wodami pustyni i zabarwiająca blaskiem niewidzialnym szczyty gór tajemniczych, budziła w jego duszy pasję najgłówniejszą, brzmiała w nim jak muzyka wiecznie nowa a zawsze nieznana, tworzyła wciąż odnawiające się samo przez się ukochanie niebezpieczeństw. Ocean, który wali w ciągu lat tysięcy w granitowe ściany, a wykutymi korytarzami, wśród patrzących nań w milczeniu gór prostopadłych, wchodzi w ciche zatoki fiordów, spieniony na strąconych z wyżyny rafach podwodnych, stał zawsze w jego marzeniu. Śniły mu się płaskowzgórza pokryte lawą i śniegiem — Hekla okuta w pancerz z lodu. Sneefel rozdzierający ciemności — słupy gorących gejzerów, i król Północnego Oceanu, wieloryb, gejzery na wzór lądów tamecznych wyrzucający ze siebie. Śnił mu się biały niedźwiedź, obojętny na widok dwunogiego przychodnia, zstępujący jak lawina śniegowa z urwisk i krzesanic, z wybrzeży czerwonych od algi na lodozwały pływające, ażeby ścigać foki i żeglować w samotności na zamkach ruchomych z przezroczystego kryształu. Przypominała się pamięci wierzba tameczna, pełzająca po ziemi — brzoza, której pień kręty chowa się w mech, niczym w futro, przed mrozem i wichrem, a gałęzie wałęsają się w zimnym powietrzu jak macki szukające odrobiny światła i ciepła. Podczas myśliwskiej włóczęgi wśród karłowatych, brunatnych jałowców, w polach mchów i porostów — ażeby raczej podpatrywać i podziwiać niż ścigać i zabijać — zapoznał się był z życiem polarnego lisa, który się karmi resztką uczt białego niedźwiedzia — z przygodami bielaka zająca z żywotem renifera i wołu piżmowca. W zatokach martwego lądu trawił godziny na wypatrywaniu obyczajów muzycznego łabędzia, o białym upierzeniu i wyciągniętej szyi, edredonów i pingwinów, gęsi i mew, pardwy, kruka i małej wodnej kurki. Silny ten człowiek tęsknił do chwili, kiedy z wysokiego pomostu mierzyć będzie swoją własną potęgę potęgą pokonanych wichrów, zawrotnych rozkołysań i wirów oceanu — gdy przetrzymywać będzie mróz straszliwy i zwyciężać burze śniegowe, trwające w ciągu tygodni, a żyć w wichrach dziko ryczących, wśród huku roztrącającego się groźnie między lodów zwałami. Jak innych południowe słońce, tak jego noc polarna nęciła. Zawsze za swego żywota w podróż polarną ulatywał. Gdy kiełpie z mórz Islandu i skandynawskich fiordów, ciągnąc ku wybrzeżom Italii i Grecji, obok wzgórzystych kęp mierzei przypadały dla wypoczynku, ścigał je płomiennymi oczyma, albowiem wieść mu niosły z owych krajów białych, których kolor unosiły na swych skrzydłach i szyjach. Gdy zaś z krzykiem swym stadem olbrzymim wzbijały się w niebo, leciał z nimi oczyma i duszą. Teraz, gdy swe dzieło wymarzone budować rozpoczął, gdy już zbijał siekierą swój okręt arktyczny, pod śpiew — radosny mimo wszelkich przeciwieństw — nie schodził z jego warg czerwonych. Oczy zawleczone dumaniem patrzały wciąż uparcie w świat olbrzymi, dla nikogo nie dostępny. Oczy jego widziały na jawie fontanny wyrzucane wysoko przez wieloryba, w zabawach i pląsach nurzającego się w wodach nie przemierzonych nie tylko dla żagla i wiosła, lecz nie zdobytych dla myśli i woli człowieka. Oczyma duszy stęsknionej widział swe lśniące od białości lądy, gdzie stawał się rozkazodawcą jedynym, odkrywcą własnych swych bogactw bez końca i miary, przywłaszczycielem nieobeszłych obszarów. Tam to przebywał zatoki zachodniego Grenlandii wybrzeża, gdzie cisza stoi wieczna, przerywana niekiedy przez trzask zlatujących lodowców, przez zajadłe szczekanie czteropłetwej foki, wylegającej się na bryłach i taflach płynących — przez ryk niedźwiedzia polującego na foki, przez śmieszny pogwar pingwinów wydziobujących małże i ryby. Nienasycona ciekawość, nieugaszona żądza — ogień palący podeszwy na ziemiach zaludnionych i zamieszkałych przez plemię człowiecze — paliła go narzucając pytanie, co jest dalej, co jest tam jeszcze, co się tam kryje poza wielkim lądem, który już zobaczył. Wyspy poznane były dlań jako sprzęty znajome, leżące w ciemności mrocznej izby dzieciństwa, posępne i groźne. Obchodził je omackiem, w ciemności, znane już kanty wyczuwając rękoma. Lecz co jest tam, w trzeciej izbie, w lochu ciemnym, tajemnicą zionącym? Ludzie tameczni, w futra zwierząt zaszyci, gdy siedział u ich ogniska w straszliwym zaduchu, za szybami z rozciągniętych kiszek foki i gdy po bratersku tran z nimi popijał, dawali mu zagmatwane wskazówki, śpiewali tajemnicze legendy, wypowiadali klechdy symboliczne, niezrozumiałe dla tłumacza, o czymś przedziwnym w zachodniej i południowej stronie. Dreszcz go jak piorun od stóp do głów przebiegał na myśl, co oni wiedzą, o czym napomykają, co wróżą. Byłaż na owym południu ziemia ciepła? Istniałże tam ląd inny za wielobarwnym morzem, mieniącym się od zorzy? Jakiż był ów ląd, jeśli istniał? Kto go posiadł? Jakie zwierzę przebiegało wskroś tego kraju ciepłego? Co tam było? Nie mógł zaspokoić swej pasji, nie mógł dalej popłynąć, gdyż właściciele okrętu kazali mu powracać. Powrócił. Ale odtąd nie znosił izb ogrzanych, dymu chat, gwaru miast, zaduchu ludzi, co sobie na małej przestrzeni dziedziny obtłukują boki, wyrywają jadło, odzież, schronisko, dorobek i władzę. Sam był wciąż tam, jedynak europejskiego lądu, w krainach bezludnych lub w przystaniach zaludnionych przez ufne potwory i wielkie ptaki, pod niebem czarodziejsko grającym światłami, w półmrokach polarnego dnia bez końca i nocy bez końca. Podczas długiej budowy statku morskiego, gdy się do cna spracował, gdy mu ręce i nogi od trudu ustały, wychodził na wzgórze wiślanej mierzei, mijał sosny nadbrzeżne i z góry piaszczystej patrzał w północ daleką. Pozdrawiał oczyma ruchliwą, żółtą falę wiślaną, co się z lądu w morze waliła szerokim ujścia korytem i długo szła w wodach niebieskich jako prąd żółty i rudy. Wisła szła tam, dokąd szły jego myśli sekretne. Kochał tę rzekę wieczystą, obraz pędu bez początku i końca, biegu na północ i niestrzymanej wędrówki daleko. Ona go pierwsza z izby ojców pod Toruniem wywiodła, młodzieńcze jego marzenia na swe fale zabrała, ona go w morza poniosła. Miał ją i czuł ją w sobie — matkę drugą pod czółnem, piastunkę pod paczyną ojcową — prąd siły wiekuistej i wiekuistego dążenia naprzód-naprzód! Istniała w nim ta rzeka, obraz czasu, który również tylko w ruchu istnieje. Nie mógł w sobie powstrzymać żądzy ruchu, podobnie jak go w sobie nie mogła zniweczyć ta rudych wód masa. Dla niego i dla niej czas by się był musiał zatrzymać i ustać. Wieczne — dalej! złączyło go z niepowstrzymanymi falami, z krętymi popławy tej ukochanej siostrzycy wywalającej się w morze. Gdy na nią patrzał z daleka, północny wiatr wiał ostro w jego włosy wzburzone. Obejmował uściskiem żelaznym jego potężne ramiona. Zimnym podmuchem próbował jego serca mężnego, co jako dzwon spiżowy biło w żebra mocarne. Chwytał w uścisk lodowy jego ręce ogromne i grube, jakby go chciał wyciągnąć w krańce globu ziemskiego. Wicher morza w cieśnie żył się przeciskał i ogień krwi w płomień żartki rozdymał. Wielkie nogi mięsiły ponownie wiślaną mierzeję. Ręce znowu imały stylisko topora. Zawijał rękawy koszuli i na czele swych cieślów, stolarzy, kowali uszczelniaczów, traczów, mosiężników, szklarzów i powroźników pracował od świtu do nocy. Pasja do podróży i odkryć już go była wielokrotnie popchnęła do sprzedaży swej wiedzy żeglarskiej i siły fizycznej obcym potencjom: — Skandynawom i Danom. Chodził w cudzym chomącie i obce sprawy popierał. Pod cudzoziemską banderą nieznanych lądów dosięgnął w ciemnicy północnej. Wiedział dobrze, wyuczył się pilnie w tych drogach, jaki statek mieć trzeba, doświadczeniem tysiącznym zrozumiał wady i zalety okrętu, znał się na wartości spojenia każdej deski z kadłubem, na grze żagli, mocy putek okuwających stopy masztów i boki pokładu, na taklu i rudle. W burzach strasznych i przeraźliwych poświstach wichury pobratał swą siłę z pomocną potęgą każdego kawałka dębiny, każdego zwoju wielkiego kordela, liny do rozciągania i zwijania podalów żaglowych, z każdym zazębieniem drzewa w drzewo, moc oporu wytrwania rodzącym, i z wiernością żełaza wtłoczonego w miąższ drzewa. Piersi jego stękały wśród borealnej zawiei, a żebra ściskało od rzutów w przepaście odmętu i w niebo, jak stękają wręgi i bale, ster i maszty, reje i camra obicia. Poznał się z kadłubem i powierzchnią okrętu, z jego życiem i siłą wewnętrzną — któż wie? — może lepiej niż z duszą swą własną. Teraz chciał zbudować galeonę według własnej swej myśli, według poznania jej zadań, doskonałą, przydatną do zwyciężenia Północy. Chciał ją wyposażyć we wszystko, dać jej własny swój rozum, moc, wytrzymałość, niezłomność, niezniszczalność, potęgę. Dał jej w marzeniach swych kształt łabędzia. Do tego zwiastuna Północy na wodach Południa rysunek swego statku uczynił podobnym. Słały się u wybrzeża Leniwki wielkie drzewa wszelakiego rodzaju, plenicami związane, moszcząc rzekę swoją wielką, ruchomą podłogą. Polskie flisy przywiozły je tutaj ze wszystkich okolic niezmiernego Powiśla: Dunajcem z tatrzańskiej pustyni, Sanem z wyżyn karpackich, Bugiem z podolskiej równiny, Narwią z borów podlaskich. Leżały tu śniaty dębów, twardych jak żelazo, z niepołomskiej wyłamane puszczy, gibkie płazy tatrzańskiego smereka, tramy buków i jodeł z Łysogór, strzały niedościgłej wyżyny modrzewia z Białowieży, maszty sosny olbrzymiej z tucholskiego boru, wielosetletnie cisy, jawory i jesiony oliwskie. Wszystkie spłynęły do stóp Jana z Kolna, by miał z czego wielki swój korab wyciosać. Z tej to nieprzebranej obfitości przedniego budulca wybrał, wysuszył podpalaniem, obrobił toporem przy pomocy majstrów w swoim rzemiośle — naprzód stępę dębową, bal olbrzymi, kloc celny, który miał leżeć w spodzie galeony. Na przedzie pień ów dębowy ku górze się zginał, a przemyślnymi wręby i wieńcowaniem niezłomnym spajał się z przednią sztabą, na moc w stępę wprawioną. Górny kraniec tej szyi łabędziej, sztaby przedniej, był podstawą rufy okrętu. Do drugiego końca stępy przytwierdzona została na głucho, podobnie jak przednia, potężna sztaba zadnia. Na niej rudło zawieszone być miało. Gdy po tygodniach roboty sztaba przednia i zadnia windami podniesione zostały i ze stępą na głucho spojone, zabrano się do wręgów. Jan z Kolna wyszukał wśród orylskich pomostów krzywulce dębowe o kształcie zgiętego kolana, pnie z korzeniem lub z gałęzią wypukłą, dwukonarza potężne, w łuk wyrosłe pod kątem rozwartym. Ociosawszy jednako czterysta jednostek wręgowych, wprawiał jednę po drugiej w boki stępy na wzór żeber człowieczych. Wypełniwszy do końca tę trudną robotę — czyli wramię — która półrocze okrągłe zajęła, budownicy okrętu nasadzili na górne czopy wręgów mocne bale dębowe, iż żebra jakoby kleszczami ściśnięte zostały. Tak szkielet „Łabędzia” wyrastał. Na belki, w których czopy wręgów siedziały, włożono bale poprzeczne górnego pokładu. Drugi pokład, poniższy, przypadł w połowie wysokości drzew wręgowych, w miejscu najdalszego ich wygięcia. Wówczas sformowany już statek podparto z obu boków mocnymi sztucami w liczbie dwustu, iżby cała budowa w robocie nie drgnęła. Dębowy ów kościec „Łabędzia” poczęto obijać na zewnątrz i wewnątrz sosnowymi deskami, fugując je i zbijając najściślej na sposób portugalskich karawel, iż kant heblowanej tarcicy z kantem tęgo się spajał. Szczeliny i szpary dychtowano starannie od zewnątrz i wewnątrz, zapychając pakułą konopną a z wierzchu, zalewając do znaku łojem, smołą i pachem. Gdy kadłub po roku roboty mógłby był już stanąć na wodzie, przygotowano mu rudło okute, które na haków dziesiątku zawieszone być mialo. Na sztabę przednią nasadzono głowę i dziób łabędzia, ozdobę i nazwę galeony. Wyrobiono stolarską robotą lukę, wieko do luki i schody prowadzące do wnętrza okrętu. Wprawiono pompy z rynnami, z rurami do wyrzucania wody z głębi na zewnątrz. Wykończono kapitańską komorę, czyli kehitę, o czterech oknach i drzwiach dobrze zamczystych. Kowale wykuwali cztery kotwie z potężnymi łańcuchy. Na dno okrętu wprowadzono balast w kłodach z kamieni i piachu. Wówczas wreszcie miały być spuszczone w swe otwory i oprawione w stępę trzy maszty z jednolitych odziemków modrzewia, szlichtowane, polerowane i farbowane starannie. Na każdym z odziemków masztowych zawisły po dwa marsy żeglarskie, czyli gniazda bocianie. Zaczęto upinać na rejach sieci lin putkami ujętych i szeroki takiel żaglowy gotować. Właśnie wtedy, gdy wszystko już prawie było przygotowane do spuszczenia okrętu na saniach w toń rzeki, aby tam już na wodzie ładować na pokład działa, broń, amunicję a do wnętrza żywność, odzież, zapasy, opał, światło — wreszcie ludzką załogę, służbę do broni, żaglów, steru, kotwic, paczyn i kuchni, kapitan wyczerpał zawartość swego trzosa. Miał przeznaczonych na budowę „Łabędzia” osiem z górą tysięcy florenów. Przyszła chwila, iż nie znalazł w kalecie jednego grosza, jednego szeląga, jednego denara. Dopóki swym majstrom, budownikom wielkiej galeony oraz łodzi pomocniczej, ośmiowiosłowej fragady, i jeszcze jednego małego bata o dwu wiosłach — dopóki cieślom, tokarzowi, stolarzom, traczom, kowalom, mosiężnikowi, szklarzowi i żagielmistrzowi płacił grubym gotowym pieniądzem, szczodrze sypał tryngieldy, dawał strawne, na piwo świętojańskie, do szaleńca w czasie pijatyki, wszystko szło jako tako z pracującym narodem. Lecz gdy zabrakło pieniędzy, prysło wszystko. Nikt nie chciał pożyczyć jednego talara. Robociądze i rzemieślnicy zatrudnieni przy statku i chłopi przygodni, tagielnicy, porwali się na nogi, jak sparzeni ukropem. Rozumieli tylko swój zysk i zarobek. Patrzyli mu w oczy i na ręce, kiedy wypłaci należność. Dopytywali się, kiedy podwyższy. Jeżeli zalegał w wypłacie, burzyli się, a gdy nie mógł podwyższyć, wściekali się i grozili jako wyzyskiwaczowi ich pracy i rabusiowi cielesnej krwawicy. Handlarze dębiny domagali się zysków jako od człowieka który wielkie skarby zamyśla osiągnąć z tej swojej łabędziej chimery. Wytwórcy narzędzi, właściciele materiałów nachodzili go, wymagając uiszczenia należności albo zaliczek na nowe obstalunki i nieskończone potrzeby. A kiedy się wszyscy spostrzegli, że już pustka w kalecie, czyniono mu na ucho propozycje sprzedaży „Łabędzia”. Na statek handlowy, na rybacki, przewozowy, nadbrzeżny, portowy, wreszcie — piracki. Patrzano nań spode łba, czy się sam na kapra morskiego nie gotuje cichaczem. Ale patent króla polskiego, którym w oczy migotał znienacka, urywał podszepty. Drwiono zeń za plecyma. Pokazywano go palcami, gdy się w rynki i ulice zapiątał, gdy się o bankierskie stoliki bezskutecznie obijał. Nikt go nie rozumiał na świecie. Nikt nie wiedział w tej stronie, czemu się rwie i po co, jak bachmat spętany, na tej wydeptanej dziedzinie. Nikt nie mógł zrozumieć, czemu ze znanej wszystkim gęstej ziemi, z izb dobrze ogrzanych rwie się, żeby uciekać w dzikie wody Północy. Nie ciągnął go tam handel, interes, zysk pewny, nagroda. Gdy złoto swe rozsypał, wyrzucił ze sakwy, wszyscy ludzie rozsądni stanęli przeciw niemu jak wrogi. Chodził teraz pośrodku ludzkiego pogłowia jak tygrys. Krążył, rzucał się, szalał jak opętany od diabła, przeciwko któremu z dawna spisek nie pisany istnieje ludzi zdrowych i trzeźwych, tuziemnych, osiadłych, świadomych, ostrożnych, przezornych, biegłych w rzeczy. Zmowa istniejąca wśród ludzi, nie podszepnięta w tym czasie, lecz istniejąca od wieków, była tak jednomyślna, tak powszechna, tak ciągła, jak gdyby ją jedna jakaś wytworzyła istota — jeden agent przemyślny, przebiegły, przezorny podpowiedział tysiącom. Zmowa była powszechna przeciwko wszystkiemu, co nie jest otrzymane w dziedzictwie, wyłudzone niewidzialnym fałszerstwem, wyświdrowane podstępem, użebrane pokorą, wysiedziane na progu czekaniem. Zmowa była przeciwko nowości, wstręt był do wyrywania z nieistnienia, do działania i tworzenia z niczego. Jan z Kolna był sam jeden. Wokół były rzeczy martwe lub wrogie. Jedynym żywiołem, który się doń pogarnął, byli łotrzykowie z wybrzeża, z wszystkich zatok pomorskich. Wałęsali się wokół statku rozbójnicy po odsiedzeniu więzienia, ukrywający się w norach przedmieść, zalegający szynkownie portowe — byli podkomendni zbójów morskich, wygnani na ląd przez hersztów wskutek łotrostw nadto rozpasanych, tajnych buntów i zdrady — piraci bez statku na swą własną rękę albo kapry żyjące sposobem kooperatywy w łajdactwie. Stawały przed oczyma kapitana nygusy, których żadna choroba zagryźć nie zdołała w rozwiązłym ich życiu, których wiatr morski się nie imał, a mróz nie mógł wytępić, robactwo zeżreć, a ludzie osiadli swymi przemyślnymi torturami w sądach i gnojeniem po kaźniach wygubić nie potrafili na suszy. Ci to właśnie wpraszali się na załogę „Łabędzia”. Ofiarowali do usług swe szpony, wysłużone i doświadczone sztylety, ramiona niedźwiedzi, kły dzików, siłę tura, swój przemyślny rozum wilczy i lisie natchnienie. Jan z Kolna przebierał wśród tej zgrai jakoby w sakwie gadów. Tych godził do służby, a tamtych wypędzał. A z tymi, których wybrał i najmował jako przyszłą galeony załogę, miał się oto sam jeden puścić w morza niewidziane i wysiadać na lądach jeszcze nikomu nie znanych. Cóż z nim uczynią na morzu, co uczynią na lądzie? Mierzył ich oczyma i zdobywał panowanie nad nimi. Patrzał w oczy każdemu z osobna, usiłując samym sobą zgruntować przepaść zbrodni nie znanych, nie widzianych, w tajemnicę zapadłych — rzucał się w przepadlisko grzechu każdej z tych dusz odtrąconych, aby gruntu sumienia stopami dosięgnąć. Byli dlań tajemnicą podobną do tajemnicy tego świata, który się na południu Grenlandii, za burzliwym oceanem ukrywał. Łotrzykowie nie żądali od kapitana zapłaty doraźnej, nie targowali się o strawne, nie przymawiali o napiwek. Liczyli na podział zdobyczy tam, na miejscu. Wiedzieli, że kaleta kapitana jest pusta do znaku. Woleli ten stan rzeczy niż porządną zapłatę na dniówkę. Oglądali galeonę okiem znawców i mistrzów na morzu. Porozumiewali się między sobą rzutem oka, mruknięciem, westchnieniem i uśmiechem, jakby piekła uchylił. Jan z Kolna zbierał uśmiechy, pomruki. Rozumiał się na półszeptach tej zgrai. Cóż miał czynić? Zaprzestać budowy? Sprzedać swą galeonę kupcowi? Zostawić nie dokończoną na brzegu? Zaniechać? Wrócić do dom pod Toruniem? Wyjąć z duszy marzenie? Zapomnieć o podróży na północ? Najmował do służby hałastrę. Spisywał imiona jej morskie: Niemir, Krzywan, Sulica, Radosz, Fok, Pała... To obcowanie z wyrzutkami nie zostało w tajemnicy przed władzą portową i ludźmi urzędów, przed światem pieniężników i tłustych wielmożów. Ci, komu należy, wskazali, by mieć na oku fantastę. Śledzono jego kroki. Zaciskała się coraz bardziej drożyna Jana z Kolna. Jedno zostawało: uciekać! Wyrzucić na maszt średni pawilon! Wychynąć z Leniwki! Niech wiatr wydmie fok przedni, niech napełni pośredni i zadni! Wiatr poczuć na skroni! Dech w piersiach! I w drogę! Dopóki galeona stała jeszcze na piasku wybrzeża, Jan z Kolna raz wraz chodził ponad fale wiślane, by szukać w samotności sposobów ratunku swej sprawy. Tam tej sile jedynej, matce Wiśle, pojmującej jego siłę wewnętrzną, wypowiadał swój wielki trud przezwyciężeń. Z twarzą w dłoniach ukrytą, z głową na pierś spuszczoną w głuchą rozpacz popadł. Huczały mu nad czołem czarne skrzydła zmowy, w ludzkim gminie przez diabła podszczutej przeciw jego niezłomnemu marzeniu. Waliły się na barki piętra przeszkód i zalegały przed stopą niezdobyte przepaście. Zawściągała się szczelniej, potężniej wieczna mroku zasłona, kryjąca świat nowy. Szatan bronił swego księstwa ciemności. Jedna tylko jedyna ruda Wisła niezmiennie szumiała: — Wstawaj z ziemi! Do dzieła! Na nowo do dzieła! Idź dalej! Jan z